


In Wind and Shadows

by OstaraNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstaraNight/pseuds/OstaraNight
Summary: A collection of short stories involving Shikamaru and Temari. Some written using prompts. Ratings will be indicated in the notes at the top of each story along with any warnings.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	In Wind and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shikatema Week 2020 on Tumblr, day 4 and prompt "Roommates".  
> Teen and Up (contains minor swearing)

Shikamaru swung open the door to a darkened apartment. It was a Friday night so it made complete sense that Kankuro would be out hitting the bars or at a party with some other friends. If it was how most weekends went, he wouldn’t be back until 2 or 3 in the morning.

He’d just finished a shift working at a nearby convenience store after a day of college classes. It had been a long day without even time to drop his stuff at home between class and work. It had been like that all week. Shikamaru had begrudgingly taken extra shifts to cover for a sick coworker after his manager’s begging. A nice quiet night at home was just what he wanted. He’d microwave some dinner, well something he’d call dinner (but not dinner by his mother’s standards), and watch some TV in his boxers. A night of complete bliss.

Needless to say, it came as a surprise to hear a groan and a confused curse when he threw his book bag onto what should have been an empty couch on his walk to the kitchen. It immediately stopped him in his tracks and he turned to the couch, only to see a blonde girl pushing his bag onto the floor as she sleepily attempted a glare at him.

“What the hell?!” She spat in grumpy disbelief at him as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The blanket that covered her sliding down into her lap and revealing a low cutting tank top.

Shikamaru tried his best not to stare at the newly exposed cleavage, though it was definitely a nice and unexpected distraction, “Umm... who are you?”

“I’m Temari. Kankuro’s sister… don’t tell me he didn’t actually tell you I’m crashing here for a few days?” 

Shit. Now she said it, he did remember Kankuro saying something like that, but he could have sworn that was next week. Kankuro had mentioned his sister would be flying into town and staying on the couch as she looked for an apartment of her own in the area. Something Shikamaru probably would have remembered if he hadn’t been so tired. 

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Ahh, well, he did say something, but I spaced it… where is he? Why aren’t you hanging out with him?” It was hard to wrap his head around her being related to Kakuro. She didn’t look a thing like his roommate, but that was something he was really grateful for as his eyes traveled over her.

“Jet lag. He wanted to go out and all I wanted to do was sleep, so I told him to go out without me. We’re gonna catch up tomorrow.”

“Oh,” silence awkwardly filled the space between them before he continued, “By the way, I’m Shikamaru - Kankuro’s roommate.”

She chuckled, “I figured.” Her eyes seemed to be doing their own sweep of him as she smirked at him.

Another silence passed before Shikamaru spoke again, “So, I’ll grab my bag and heat up something in the microwave to eat, and then head back to my room so you can get some sleep.”

“You aren’t going out tonight?”

“Nah, I was actually looking forward to staying in and just watching TV.” Shikamaru realized that he didn’t sound the most welcoming, “But really, I’m happy to just hang in my room. It’s been a long week.”

“You can stay out here and we can watch something.” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question, but she continued as she pulled her messy hair back from her face and into four pigtails. “I’m awake now anyway, and I’m the one crashing on your couch - no use you having to change your plans.”

“It’s not a big deal...”

“It’s already decided. Go heat something up, and I’m gonna use the restroom.” She moved and stood from the couch, leaving behind the blanket and exposing her long legs and that she was only wearing short shorts to sleep in. He had been about to respond but quickly forgot with what as he felt his cheeks heat and instead caught himself staring at her tan legs and her barely covered ass as she strode by instead.

She briefly looked over her shoulder and winked at him, “You better hurry, I don’t like to be kept waiting, roomie.”

He quickly turned to the kitchen, grateful that he hadn’t mentioned that his plan had originally involved him being only in his boxers. Had she known, she seemed the type to push him into doing that too.

_Roomie_. 

He mumbled “troublesome” as he headed into the kitchen with a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: I imagine the rest of the night going having them flip through all the channels before finally deciding on watching a documentary about weasels. At one point, Shikamaru makes them both popcorn to share and eventually they both fall asleep on the couch together and end up cuddling. Then Kankuro stumbles in at 3-4am, a little bit inebriated and with a lot of questions about what the hell is going on.


End file.
